Return of time
by ravenstavern
Summary: Chas is sent back to help constantine. plz be nice a review keep in mind this is my first fanfic
1. prolouge

Not only of these characters belong to me, even though I really wish they did LOL!

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed with golden quilts, sheets and gloriously soft pillows. The room was unfamiliar but peaceful. The walls were white and an engraved golden door was in front of him. As if on cue the door opened and in came a man dressed from head to foot in white.

'Good you're awake. You've been out for two weeks. I'm sure you have lots of questions, that's normal, but I'll explain everything as we go to see Abeal.' the man lay a white shirt at the foot of the bed 'Come, get dressed and meet me on the other side of the door.' The man left the room. The boy did as he was asked and got out of bed. His thoughts were in a jumble, he tried to make sense of where he was, how he got there and why was he there.

He already had a pair of jeans on, so it only took a few seconds to get dressed and went to the door. A flutter of fear went through him. He didn't know what was waiting on the other side of the door. But he wanted to know what was going on and with a deep breath he opened the door and there was the man who had been in the room a few minutes ago, waiting in a hall will engraved golden walls and angel mosaic floors.

'Let me guess, your first question is, where am I,' the man said with a smile that reached his pale blue eyes. The boy nodded his head. 'Well it's quite a simple answer. Heaven.' The boys eyes widened in shock, he was in heaven that meant that he was dead. He heard a soft chuckle from the man.

'Yes I did say Heaven. And yes that means that on earth you are considered dead.' The man walked away down the hall and the boy followed in a silent state of shock. It didn't take them long to reach a wooden door at which the man knocked and waited for a reply.

'Enter,' came a gentle voice.

A man with long red hair sat at a table that was over ridden with parchment and quills. He was holding an extravagant feather quill and was staring intently at the piece of parchment in front of him.

'Abeal, he has finally awakened,' the man informed. Abeal looked up with a start, his grey eyes full of wonder.

'Ah my dear boy you are finally with us. So how are you feeling?' he asked getting up and walking over to the confused boy.

'I'm feeling fine,' he replied hesitantly.

'Good, good please sit,' the man directed them to the two seats by the fire. 'We have much to discuss and not a lot of time to do so. You died trying to stop the rise of evil and that was extremely noble of you. Noble and brave. But within in you there is such a power and you did not get the proper chance to do what was expected from you and your abilities. That is why He has decided to give you another chance and send you back.'

'Send me back? He?' the boy questioned, but in his heart he knew the answers.

'He, the almighty God, has decided to send you back and you will help stop the 'fallen angels' attempts to take over the world. Close your eyes boy, remember the last few minutes of your life on earth.' The boy did as he was asked and closed his eyes and flashes of images flitted into his mind. The swimming pool, John Constantine, the writhing body of Angela Dodson and finally he remembered being flung violently from the floor to the ceiling numerous times. His eyes snapped back open.

'Chas it's time for you to return. Find Constantine, he needs your help more than both of you will realise' with that Abeal placed his hands on Chas' head and the boy was once again lost in darkness.


	2. Reuniting

_Thanks for the review guys. _

Chpt1

Even though he had defeated the devils son, Manmon, and his 'sacrifice' had kept out of Hell, Constantine was wracked with guilt. Chas had found his way into his affections; the kid had a thirst for knowledge and was boisterous.

He shouldn't have brought him with him; he should have stayed adamant that Chas was not yet prepared for the work, but he couldn't have done it alone. The only consolation was that he knew Chas would be in Heaven, and not in the torturous pit of Hell.

Sitting in that quiet apartment, fidgeting with an empty match box, John craved a cigarette, but he pulled a piece of nicotine gum from his pocket and popped it in his mouth. There was a sharp knock on the door and he gladly dropped the box on the table to the door. Fixing his tie, he opened the door and did a double take.

'Chas?' he asked in disbelief

'Hi John. The big guy upstairs decided it wasn't my time to check in, so he sent me back. Said you'd need my help John.' The boy said his eyes glinting eagerly and he was surprised to find the usually very controlled Constantine threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

'Man didn't know you'd be so happy to see me' Chas said with a smile. John quickly moved back and looked slightly uncomfortable.

'Yeah well, I …. Get inside and quit crowding up the hallway.'

The two moved into the flat 'So what are you working on now boss, anything I can help with' the boy asked eagerly.

'Nothing. I've been taking a break.' He said, once again craving a cigarette.

'What? Yeah right, John seriously what are you working on, since when do you get a break? I mean you usually don't get two hours without some bad ass angry demon attacking you, never mind two weeks. Don't hold out on me.' The boy rambled. John sighed heavily.

'Yeah well, they must be having a break too. It's been quite Chas, nothing has bothered me since…' he said with a blatant shrug.

A movement at the window caught Chas' attention.

'Yeah well I think your break is about to be cut short' he said with a self satisfied grin. John gave him a 'are you for real' look. In response Chas chirpily said 'Don't say I didn't warn you'

It was at that moment, as if on cue, the front door to the apartment, a few feet away from them blasted open.

_Well what do you think? I'll try and get more up before the weekend and I'll try to make it longer. _


	3. Chas saves the fight

_Thanks for the reviews, keep them comin!_

The doors blasted open and Constantine relied on his instincts, he rolled to the ground as taloned claws grabbed at him. He searched his pockets frantically for the dragons' breath but quickly realised he'd left it on the other side of the long table that inhabited half of his apartment. Cursing to himself he prepared himself for the inevitable attack of the monstrous creature that snarled at him, its dilapidated grey wings were fragmented and beating slowly as it swooped towards Constantine. Constantine used the beasts' weight against it, as the beast came at him, Constantine pushed his feet into its stomach and it went crashing over his head.

'John stay down' Chas voice nervously commanded and John Constantine felt a blast of heat over his face and heard the screams of the demon that had attacked them, within a few seconds he was covered in demon ash. John lay on the ground for a few seconds, stunned; mainly because he couldn't believe he hadn't sensed the darkness of the creature descend on the building and in admiration of Chas, the Kid had saved his life by using his brains.

'John, John are you ok? John answer me John' Chas asked nervously making his way to Constantine. John raised himself up slowly 'Yeah I'm fine' he said in a flat and unemotional tone.

'Did you see how I fried it John? Do you know why it came? John what are you going to do?' Chas babbled his eyes gleaming an excited smile on his face.

'Chas, I don't know, I guess I'm going to have to see if Midnite knows what's going on.' John said getting up and shrugging Chas off his arm.

Chas looked like a child who had just discovered Santa had arrived and left him the toys he'd ever wanted. He remembered Midnite and he liked him, Papa Midnite, he was probably the most powerful witchdoctor in the world, well at least New York Chas rationalised in his thoughts.

'And you're staying here Chas, were its safe.' Constantine said in a commanding tone.

Chas gave a short laugh' John there's no way I'm staying here, are you crazy! For two reasons. One, yeah it's so safe here that only a few minutes ago an ugly bad assed angry demon burst in here and tried to eat you for dinner, and can I say that I saved you.! Me saved you and two I'm pretty sure the big guy upstairs didn't send me back down here just for you to shove me into the nearest hide –e- hole. No I'm going with you John' and he followed John who was now heading out the door


	4. The cards

John Constantine was now used to having to walk to places, ever since he thought he had lost Chas. There was no longer the yellow taxi that Chas had driven him in and he hadn't wanted to find a replacement for Chas.

'John, John wait up.' He heard Chas yell after him as hit the warm air that was filled with the sounds of the city of lost angels.

Inevitably Chas finally caught up with him 'John do you know what your problem is you like being the lone ranger. I mean fair enough you are John Constantine but even you need someone to help you.' Chas complained as they walked quickly through the bustling streets of Los Angeles. John stopped suddenly causing Chas to bump into him; he turned to face to young boy a look of pain in his eyes.

'The last time I let you help you ended up dead.' John said in a low just about audible whisper and took off at a brisk pace again. Chas stood silent for a few seconds and raced off after Constantine again.

'Actually I ended up in Heaven and as I will repeatedly tell you…' he began to say but John interrupted

'Yeah yeah I know the big guy upstairs decided you were to come home and help me. I get it. I just… look it's your own funeral…again.' He said with a satisfied smile at the joke he had made. Chas rolled his eyes but then he realised what John had said 'so I can help!' he asked in awe.

'Only if you promise to keep out from under my feet. You do as I say and if you feel any impulses on saving the day let me know first ok?' John said not facing the boy. In some ways he was delighted that Chas was here helping him, in others he felt selfish and scared the poor kid had been through enough and he had come to realise that he loved the boy the way a father would love a son, but there was no way he'd ever let Chas or anyone else know that. It would only put Chas in more danger.

The two walked the rest of the way to Midnite's club in silence, each in a world of their own. Constantine was wondering why the demons had disappeared until Chas' return, was it Chas' return that had triggered the attack, if so why? What was going on? Chas on the other hand was thinking about other things, what ever happened to that really hot girl Angela.

As they approached the club Chas felt nervous the last time he'd been there, things had been really bad, and that was not the only thing that worried him, would he be able to get past that beefy security guy?

They walked down the dimly lit stairs of the club; Chas was first to guess what was on the card that was held up. He focused his attention on it and was surprised that he could clearly see what was on the other side 'A purple frog in a orange dress' he said with a hint of nervous tension in his voice and was surprised when the man moved aside and let him through and like the cat with the cream he turned smiling at Constantine who was now focusing on his card but surprisingly he guessed wrong, and as Chas walked on into the club he heard Constantine say quite loudly and desperately 'I'm with him'

**_A.NLol only joking of course Constantine knows what was on the other side of the card. _**

Constantine walked past the half breeds without a glance, Chas on the other hand was totally fascinated by what he saw and it was only the fact that John took a rough hold of him and dragged him along that Chas got to the blue diamond quilted door, which miraculously opened and the two entered the witchdoctors office.

'I've been expecting you' his heavily accented voice greeted them.

_A.N Well what do you think? I know I'll have to try to make chapters longer I'm working on it. So keep the reviews a coming an I'll keep the chapters coming_


	5. Missing Midnite

'I've been expecting you.' His heavily accented voice greeted them. The wooden chair in which Midnite was usually found had its back to the two as they came in. John felt uneasy, something wasn't right. Chas on the other hand was totally enthralled to be in the office of Papa Midnite. Fair enough he'd been here before but the situation was totally different this time. He gazed in wonder at what was in the room.

Slowly the chair began to turn around and john was faced with a man who rolled a gold coin across his fingers.

'Balthazar' John said through gritted teeth. It didn't matter whether John had screamed the name or barely whispered it, the sound of it touching Chas' ears made him panic and he searched wildly around the room with his eyes 'What! Who! Where! What! Huh?' and finally his eyes rested on the half breed 'Oh' he whispered and edged closer to John.

'Hello John. What took you so long getting here?' Balthazar said getting up and walking towards John and Chas. John moved in front of Chas slightly.

'Where is Midnite' Constantine asked in a dangerously angry tone.

'That's what I'd like to find out. Was supposed to have a meeting with him but he wasn't here and your name was scribbled down over and over and over on a scrap of paper on the desk.' Balthazar said with a flippant shrug and perched himself on the edge of the table.

'What are you doing back? I thought you were sent back to hell.' Chas said gaining confidence.

Balthazar threw him a withering look 'You are one to talk, boy. It didn't take long for heaven to spit you out.'

Chas felt his face redden slightly but not out of embarrassment but anger. 'Actually I was sent down to earth with a mission, but you, you're not exactly Satan's favourite right hand man anymore not after what happened you betrayed him. I think Heaven won't take you, Hell doesn't want you so you've been sent to earth where no on likes you. And you're no longer a half breed are you? You're human.' Chas said edging closer ad closer to Balthazar with every word. Balthazar's face began to falter; he looked scared and less confident than when they had entered Midnite's room. John stood in shock as he realised that Chas had hit the nail on the hammer. There was no way that Balthazar was a half breed, there was no extra energy being admitted from him, John shook himself this was the second time today alone that he had missed out on signs that Chas had picked up on. What the hell was wrong with him?

'He's right isn't he? Balthazar what were you coming to see Midnite about?' John said pulling a piece of nicorette gum from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He moved back to the wall to lean against it.

'Yeah he's right. Satan was so angry with me that he sent me up here as a human and said I had to prove myself to get back in. Midnite was meeting with me to give me fake cards, passwords birth certificates; you know giving me a new identity. I don't think that Midnite not being here has anything to do with me. I'd say it's something to do with you' a dejected and depressed Balthazar admitted, his head hung in shame almost.

Chas couldn't understand it but he felt himself feeling pity for the man that sat in front of him, even though he had been one evil guy when he was a half breed.

'My name scribbled on the paper gave that away.' John said with a shake of his head. Things were not right, and he felt it was his responsibility to put it right.

'John what are you going to do now?' Chas asked, hoping there was something for him to do.

'Chas get the doorman in. don't you think it's kind of strange that the club is carrying on as if Midnite is still here.' John said, he couldn't understand why things were going on as normal when obviously something was wrong.

Chas left the room; he was still intrigued by the half breeds that were seated with humans in the bar.

As he made his way to the bottom of the stairs were the doorman was, sudden movement caught him off guard and before h knew it he was being dragged up the stairs and out of the club before he could call out to Constantine.

_A.N well what do you think? Sorry it's taken so long to get this u but I've been sick for two weeks there and wasn't even able to study for those awful A levels that are coming up. I'll try to get more up tomorrow._


End file.
